


The Lost Prince

by ZellaSunshine



Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, Gen, NCT Dream - Freeform, fae king! jaemin, royal guardsman! minghao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellaSunshine/pseuds/ZellaSunshine
Summary: The young fae prince, once thought lost forever, has again been found. Raised as a human, Jaemin knows nothing of the fae, or his place among them. But all fae know him. With an immortal face the mirror image of his father's it was only a matter of time before he was found in the mortal realm.However the faerie court are not the only ones in search of their lost king. Others, outcasts who seek to gain favor or betray a dying king also search.Jaemin knows nothing of the world he is stepping into, on the night when he comes into his powers.





	The Lost Prince

the place that jaemin woke up was not where he remembered falling asleep. he should have been in his own room, wrapped up in his duvet against the cold, but instead he found himself staring at a wooded ceiling, swirled with carvings.

jaemin didn't panic, not at first. he figured he must still be dreaming. after all, he remembered passing out on his own bed last night after kicking a half asleep jeno off of it.

but when he began to look around, felt the soft moss of the floor beneath his feet as he stood, he began to grow confused. where in the world was he? how had he managed to dream up something so detailed and foreign?

even his clothes were not as he remembered them. the light green tunic and loose trousers he wore were somehow soft like silk and light as a feather.

jaemin figured he must be having a wonderful dream. and exploring this new dream world couldn't hurt, could it?

there was only one door in the room, though it was hard to see with gentle ivy creeping over its edges. the door was not shut, and jaemin found himself drawn to it, his bare feet dusting across the mossy floor to reach it.

when jaemin reaches out a hand to open the door wider he stills. was that glitter on his hands? his hand, wrist, and all the way up his arms had a glimmer to him that he had never seen before.

"how strange" jaemin thinks to himself, but hardly feels bothered by it. he has too much interest in finding out what is behind the door.

upon opening it, jaemin feels a slight bit of disappointment. it is only a hallway, bare of windows or any sort of decoration aside from tear shaped lamps to light the way. still, something urges jaemin onward, to explore further, and he takes a tentative step out beyond the door frame.

beneath his feet is wood, but not in planks. it feels warm, as though he were standing in the very heart of a gigantic tree. the feeling is pleasant rather than strange, and jaemin steps fully from the strange room into the plain hall, gently pulling the door closed as it was behind him. 

as jaemin walks down the hall, it seems to stretch and lengthen before him. what had once seemed a short distance to reach the end becomes infinite, a never ending straightaway of identical lamp fixtures and plain walls. and when jaemin turns, he finds he has barely taken a step outside his strange room covered in moss.

"well, that's odd." except now jaemin feels some sort of unease. he wants to wake up from this strange dream that seems so real, so much more vivid than any dream he had dreamed before.

jaemin steps back through the door into the moss floored room, the plushness of the floor beneath his feet giving some comfort. he crosses the room quickly on light feet, not bothering to shut the door behind him, anxious to be wrapped in a blanket, even if it is not his own.  
now he need only to make himself sleep, and return to his own bed. jaemin tries to calm his breathing and his frantic heartbeat, tries to squash the sneaking feeling that maybe this was not his dream after all.

quickly, thankfully, sleep takes him again, wrapping him in its soft embrace.

when he wakes again, it is in his own bed, tucked safely beneath his worn duvet, and jaemin reassures himself that it had been just a strange and vivid dream. maybe he had just been too stressed lately and that was what was creating such an odd place in his dreams. no matter what it was though, jaemin reassures himself that it was fine. after all, it was just a dream.


End file.
